playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Brawler
Along with Kaiju Karnage, I'm also trying to make a brawler starring some of the other game characters I've created. I don't have pictures of the characters (I had a drawing of eight of the characters together, but it's not finished and I don't know where it is), so eventually I'll be doing sort of "Character Spotlights" like I did with my Kaiju. I don't know why I'm telling you about this brawler, especially since none of these games exist yet and therefore you guys know nothing about these characters, but I am anyway. The game is called Toshiko: Crash-Up. While these game's will be at least on the PC, I've designed my own Toshiko controller. The controls would be set up like this: *Blue Button: Jump *Red, Green, and Yellow Buttons (+ Direction): Attack *Left Shoulder: Block *Right Shoulder: Pick Up Items/Throws *Left Shoulder + Right Shoulder Simultaneously: Crash Attack (when Crash Meter is full) Basically the Game Series I've Created That Are Represented In This Brawler Goop's World A 3D collectathon platformer set on the Planet Gooptonia Wabbit's Tale A 3D platformer, designed as a parody of cartoons, movies, and video games, that takes place in a series of cartoonish worlds. Klio A much-darker-and-more-serious-than-either-Goop-or-Wabbit platformer/beat-em-up that takes place in a world where every living thing is surrounded by an aura called a Zone Entitled to Redemption (A game created by my friend Drew) A 2D platformer/RPG featured in a technologically-behind land in the near future. Color-Robo (Also made by Drew) A 2D physics-based platformer where the title character changes colors and gains powers based on them The Spiffy Show A minigame-filled party game set in a magic storybook Dead of Night A first-person shooter, 4-player survival horror game where a genetic experiment escapes and, along with his daughter and two friends, attempt to get revenge on the scientists while fighting off hoardes of brainwashed experiments. St. Abraham A first person survival horror taking place in an insane asylum that was built by a cult leader Character Bios (These should give you an idea of the characters) Goop SHAPE-SHIFTER EXTRODINAIRE Being a rare purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years, Goop has access to many unique powers. He's able to transform his body into many different forms, each giving him unimaginable powers. By collecting all of the Magic Opals, he is able to transform into the mighty Beast Goop, a hulking behemoth of immense strength and size. Wabbit ONE WASCALLY WABBIT Wabbit is not exactly what you'd expect from a cartoon rabbit. He's a catchphrase-spewin', cigar-smokin', lampshade-hangin' wisecracker who'd much rather be at home, watching TV. His wide arsenal of cartoon weapons make him more than a match for his fellow Toshiko stars, especially his Acme brand hammer. Klio MASTER OF THE ZONES Klio is a 17-year old boy with the power to control the Zone, an aura that surrounds all living things. He is a Zone Master, meaning he can control both the Light Zone and the Dark Zone. His wide array of psychic powers makes him a formidable opponent to even the strongest of foes, ensuring danger to anyone who wishes him harm. Fidlak KEEPER OF THE WAND Accused of witchcraft by the villagers of his hometown Oriya, Fidlak had to clear his name by defeating Kanabi Gallows. His magical wand has seen him through bad times, and gives him a variety of magical powers. His specialization in status effects and variation spells makes him very unique and powerful, a good combination when it comes to defeating his enemies. Color-Robo ROBOTIC RAINBOW Originally created as a war machine, Color-Robo was tasked with defeating a color-absorbing mechanical monster called the Color Colossus. Color-Robo's ability to gain powers based on its color makes it very deadly to its rivals in the ring, and its speed is almost unmatched. Its physics-based gameplay makes it tricky to use, but when used effectively, it can dominate the competition. Spiffy PRINCE OF PARTYING A perky green pterodactyl living inside a magic storybook, Spiffy makes the best of life by, what else: partying! He and his fellow Party Monster friends constantly band together to stop the likes of Smolgor, while playing some minigames along the way. Spiffy is one of the few Party Monsters with access to the Party-Bot, a 10 foot mech with wicked powers! Bruce Blake GENETIC EXPERIMENT GONE HORRIBLY RIGHT Captured by the evil Dr. Jeremy Langston and transformed into a half-man, half-machine monstrosity, Bruce has learned to make the best of his situation by using his powers for revenge. He specializes in melee weapons, and his weapon of choice is the drill that replaced most of his amputated right arm. His pride and joy is his 18-year old daughter Melissa, and not a single hair on her head will be harmed as long as he's alive. Needleman PUNISHER OF THE UNWORTHY'Needleman is literally the stuff of nightmares. A spiked-covered demon summoned by the cultist Zane, Needleman is the physical manifestation of a fear of needles. His weapon of choice is the Lancer, his 5 foot jousting lance, and he has the power to summon nightmarish creatures of unimaginable horror to do his bidding. Needleman's purpose in existence to teach all who are unworthy a lesson they'll never forget. Gameplay Players choose from a variety of characters from 9 different franchises, and battle on a variety of stages. Each characters has about 12 attacks, along with three throws and several different possible combos. Each character has two meters: their Shield Meter and their Crash meter. Every characters is technically invincible due to an invisible shield around them. However, being attacked damages the shield. When the shield meter is empty, you are not immediately killed. You still have one hit point. The Shield meter will automatically refill completely in 5 seconds. However, in that five seconds before it refills, even the slightest attack will kill you immediately. (Anyone who has played ''Destroy All Humans will understand this health system). The Crash is a meter that you fill up to use your Crash Attack, a special attack used to score tons of kills. Everyone's Crash meter is constantly filling up on its own, slowly as the battle goes on. However, getting hit depletes your meter a little bit. So if you are repeatedly attacked, an opponent can prevent your meter from filling up. So filling it up is all about not getting hit. Unlike in PSASBR, there are no cinematic Crash Attacks; all of them require a certain amount of skill, whether it's fully controlling the attack or taking part in button mashing or quick time events. Quick Description of Each Character's Playstyle And The PSASBR Character I Can Compare Them To The Most For Reference Goop *Balanced combination of melee and ranged attacks *I can compare him to: Kratos Wabbit *Ranged attacks and trolling the opponents *I can compare him to: Sackboy Klio *Quick melee strikes and close quarters combat *I can compare him to: Cole and Heihachi Fidlak *Causing status effects and ranged attacks that cause random amounts of damage *I can compare him to: None really Color-Robo *Physics-based gameplay and speed *I can compare him to: None really Spiffy *VERY quick melee strikes with absolutely no knockback to prevent fast combos *I can compare him to: PaRappa, I guess Bruce Blake *Controlling space and drill-based charges with high knockback *I can compare him to: Sweet Tooth Needleman *The tank character; powerful but slow, but can summon monsters for midranged attacks *I can compare him to: Big Daddy and Fat Princess Quick Descriptions of All 8 Crash Attacks Goop (Beast Goop) Goop morphs into Beast Goop, a 25foot monster who can simply trample all the opponents. Wabbit (Dino-Ball) Wabbit gains the power of the Dino-Balls, a Dragon Ball parody from '''Wabbit's Tale, and runs around shooting massive fireballs. Klio (Zone Master) Klio gains a pair of huge wings and a giant whip as he turns into his Zone Master form. Fidlak (Wand Swap) Fidlak swaps out his wand for a magic scepter and inflicts random status effects on all opponents. He can then run around, shooting insta-kill fireballs. Color-Robo (Magenta) Color-Robo becomes his Magenta form, giving him flight powers and the ability to kill opponents by charging into them. Spiffy (Party-Bot) Spiffy gains control of a large 12 foot mech that fires rubber bouncy balls that stun opponents, allowing him to stomp them. Bruce Blake (Death Tower) In a button-mashing-oriented Crash Attack, Bruce uses his drill arm to drill at the base of a large tower that appears on the stage. Depending on how much you mash buttons, the more the tower collapses at the attack's end. Needleman (Brivega's Awakening) Needleman summons the cult's god, Brivega, who appears in the background of the now desolate-version of the stage. A cursor appears on-screen. Anytime any button is pressed during the attack, Brivega will breathe a lethal cloud of smoke at the cursor. Anyone who stays in the gas for more than 2 seconds is killed. Finale So what do you guys think of the gameplay? Which character sounds like the best? Anything I could change about the overall gameplay or about specific characters? Opinions in general? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts